fruits basket childhood friends
by togetheryouandifruitsbasket
Summary: a few years before tohru came into the sohma family life, there were two girls name Aria and Akane who went to japan.now at the age of 17 the two girls go back to see the sohma


  
Uh this is our first one soo hit us hard with comment we need it hehehe oh and we are not trying to steal the writers work okay? okay .  
ARIA POV 

Aria was pulling her silky, black hair into a long ponytail when her best friend Akane called " hey umm what's up?" she said as she picked up the phone 'u-um hey Aria, um do yea wanna um stay the night um at my house yea know as um a last American sleepover??" she stuttered

Aria's eyes widened questioningly" what do you mean last American sleepover?"

"UMMMMMM, URM nothing …JUST GET OVER HERE NOW!! I'll tell you later…."

Aria heard a click of the other line hanging up so she shrugged and walked over to her dresser pondering what the surprise was and what she wondered by '_the last American sleepover'_

NORMAL POV (at akane's house) 

Akane paced the room nervously but also anxiously awaiting the longing sound of the doorbell. She finally sat down tired from making the pacing circle in the middle of the room when the bell rang making her jump slightly. She got up and walked over to the door and opened it anxiously. "Hey!!!!!" Aria shouted and ran in putting her bags in akane's room. When she got back in the living room she was begging to know what the surprise was. " Well…" she started but paused and looked at aria " come on tell me!!" aria squealed when she stop " okay! Okay! Well you see I got these tickets to…..Go to JAPAN!!!!"

Aria's eyes widened

ARIA' S POV 

"Japan???!!!! No wayyyy!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs " yes way!!!" Akane screamed back at me " how is my mom going to act with this news!!?? I screamed back " well umm I don't know how about you call her." Akane suggested since my mom was at work at this time of day so I went to her phone and dialed my mom number into the phone ' ring ring' " hello how may I help you this fine day?" my mom said when she picked up the phone " hi mom its me aria I just wanted to tell you something" I replied " well what is it hunny." She asked when I didn't tell her right a way " well I going to go to Japan with my friend Akane and we might now come back well I might but I don't know what shell do I mean remember Yuki and the other it been for ever since I even talk to them…."I said in a quiet tone

" WHAT BUT WHEN WHY HUNNY IM GOING TO MISS YOU IM LEAVING WORK RIGHT NOW !!!YOUR NOT LEAVING TIL I HUG YOU TO DEATH !!! I CANT BELIEVE THIS, MY LITTLE BABY GIRL ,GOING ON HER OWN ALL THE WAY TO JAPAN!!!

I looked Akane with a terrified look on my face and lipped the words 'help me' toward her " uhh mom I don't know when please mom relax look I'm almost 18 please relax!!!" I screamed into the phone all a sudden I hear crying " mom please don't cry I'm sorry please don't cry…." I begged and then heard a click

I walked over to Akane and sat down " that did not go well I think she'll be here in a few" I said looking down with a pout on my face " grr my mom has a daughter complex I think" I mumbled " cause she always like this even when I'm just going to a friends house it gets like that." " well you got to understand your mom she already lost a lot of thing and now your taking off if I was your mom I would be like that." Akane said and hugged me " you know your right."

**AKANE POV**

I sat there hugged the pouting aria. "until she gets home we should pack well I do" I said getting up from the couch.

Aria looked up at me and smiled " your right I just got to think of the good stuff I mean I am going to see Yuki." Aria said and got up " well I'll be back with my stuff" she said and walked out of the house

"HEY!! WAIT!! Aria!" I shouted racing to the door "yeah?" "um if your mom comes over.. I'll call you. Okay?"

" okay be sure that you do. I'll see you in a few minutes"

I walked to my room and stood before my mirror. I thought about the last time I went to the sohma house and met kyou-kun and Yuki

Just thinking about Kyo made me blush softly. I snapped back into reality and thought if he still hates me so I sighed an went to pack my belongings when the doorbell rang. I rushed to the door and opened it quickly thinking it was aria but I was hit to the ground being huggled and kissed to death. After a minute on the floor I realized it was aria's mom. She probably thought I was aria so she gave me a big bear hug. " uh Mrs. Sukane your cutting my oxygen off." I gasped she released me and looked around the house for aria "ARIAAAAAA BABY GIRL WHERE ARE YOU, WHY ARE YOU HIDING FROM YOUR MOMMY HUNNNNNYYY!!!" she screamed that moment aria came in with her suitcases her eyes widen " uhhh" she moaned "BABY GIRL WHERE WERE YOU WHY WERE YOU HIDING FROM ME" she scream tackle hugging Aria kissing her to death "MOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!" aria scream from under her" your killing meeeeee" her mom stood up and pulled Aria into a hug

Aria POV 

She was dying from her mom hug. She had just entered the house and there was her mom searching the house out for her just imagine and wolf looking for it pray, she was the wolf I was the pray and I just fell into her trap. " MY GOD MY POOR BABY IM GOING TO MISS YOU SOO MUCH!!! She screamed. "uh Mrs.Sukane " akane said "you can stay the night over here if you want , ya know to spend the last night with aria." Aria mom turned and looked at aria and then Akane " sure." She answered and sat down on the crouch

Normal POV 

We ate our last American dinner in the livingroom watch a movie and talking about what it was like the last time we went Japan, then we all headed to bed, we all laded around and talked some more about how were going to miss each other and so on and so forth . And then around 2, 3 o'clock in the morning we past out

NEXT MORNING

We grabbed our thing and head out the door to the car. Aria's mom was at the door waving. Today was our last day in america. We waved back and got in the car. We were off to the airport.

OKAY that's all for now hope you enjoyed once again we need comments so we know if you like or disliked now I got to go and work on Chapter two


End file.
